Dear Diary
by AineRose
Summary: Cho writes her diary after Cedric's death about Cedric, Quidditch, the third Task and Harry. pre-OotP
1. Home

None of this belongs to me. It belongs to JKR. Please tell me if I should continue. Please-I need reviews  
Chapter 1: Diary Entry 1  
  
July 5th 9.45 p.m.,  
  
I can't believe my mum actually thinks that I should write in this diary. She thinks I have some mental problem. She even hid all the knives In the house. Well I'll give her something to gawk at.  
  
July 10th 11.07 p.m.,  
  
Sorry about that. I didn't really mean that. Mum promised that she wouldn't read this diary after we had a massive fight. We never get on anymore. She just doesn't get it. I mean Cedric is dead. Oh god, it sounds so much worse written down. I just feel so alone. None of my friends have owled me. They probably think that I'm suicidal too. I'm not. I mean I only looked at that knife for a minute. And if I were suicidal, you'd think that my friends would try to help, wouldn't you.  
  
July 26th 7.oo p.m.  
  
Still no word. It's horrible, just waiting for someone to show that they care. I tried to play Quidditch today. It was a complete disaster. I thought that being up in the air, being distracted would help. It didn't. all I could think about was how much Cedric loved Quidditch. I kept bursting into tears. If I don't practice soon, I'll be taken off the team. I don't think I'd mind though. There's no point in having a seeker who would keep starting to cry in the middle of a match. I wouldn't be able to see the snitch, my vision would be so blurry.  
  
July 28th 4.00 a.m.  
  
I just had the most horrible dream. It was of Cedric dead. I don't know what actually happened so I'm left with all these horrible fantasies, dreams. All I know is that he was killed by You-Know-Who. Maybe I should ask Harry. It was weird. At first I thought Harry had killed Cedric. I didn't really believe it but when I saw him, with Cedric limp beside him and then I heard Fudge, "My God-Diggory. Dumbledore-he's dead!" I was close enough to hear him. My heart stopped. It was like a dream. Everything collapsed on top of me. I couldn't breathe. I stood there, transfixed at the sight of his lifeless body. I turned to look at Harry. It was Harry that scared me the most. His face was deathly pale and his eyes were unfocused. His leg looked broken and he was bleeding. He was whispering faintly to Dumbledore. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I got the idea. I could hear Fudge and Dumbledore trying to prise his fingers from Cedric's arm. I took a step closer, to hear the conversation.  
  
"Harry, you can't help him now. It's over. Let go."  
  
Harry looked blankly at him. "He wanted me to bring him back." He muttered. "he wanted me to bring me back to his parents.."  
  
"That's right, Harry..just let go, now.."  
  
He let go and Dumbledore raised him to his feet. He swayed slightly and his leg buckled. The crowd moved forward, almost crashing into him. Dumbledore told him to wait there while he went to tell Mr. and Mrs. Diggory. Professor Moody grabbed him and tried to lead him away. Harry protested but Moody overpowered him.  
  
I took a step towards Cedric. I leaned over his body and I could feel tears streaking down my face. I stroked his cheek. I had never seen a dead body before. His eyes were open. He looked unharmed. I knew then that it had been the Avada Kedavra curse. Harry could never do that. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory came over. They were crying. I stepped aside to let them see their son.  
  
I turned away.  
  
Dumbledore was staring at the place where Harry had been.  
  
He looked around.  
  
"Where's Harry?" he shouted. No-one knew. I made my way over to him.  
  
"Professor Moody took him." I told him. Dumbledore swore. I was instantly scared. Dumbledore never swore. He looked at me with fire in his eyes. I was nearly scared of him.  
  
"Cho, get Professors Mc Gonagall and Snape." I nodded and went to look. I found them pretty quickly. The three of them hurried off towards the castle.  
  
I found out everything the next morning. Dumbledore called me in and talked me through the last night. He didn't tell me much about what happened to Harry and Cedric, only that You-Know-Who was back. I wanted to visit Harry but he said that he needed his rest.  
  
July 25th 6.00 p.m.  
  
I guess I should finish off my story. I've been crying steadily since I wrote my last entry yesterday morning. I'm still crying. I guess I should say that I never loved Cedric. I mean I cared deeply for him, but I never loved him. I'm too young for that. Just like Harry is too young to be the saviour of all our lives. I like Harry. In a more than friendly way. My friends don't know that. They thought I was doing great with Cedric. Hardworking, good looking, kind, caring, a champion, captain of Quidditch. So, when Cedric asked me to the ball, I said yes. When Harry asked me, I wanted to go with him. I felt stupid for accepting to go with Cedric but by then, it was too late.  
  
Anyway, I'm off track. A few days later, Harry returned back to school for the end of year Leaving Feast. The Hall was decorated with black robes. I was so grateful to Dumbledore. He said a lovely speech. We all raised our glasses to Cedric. I broke down then. I couldn't stop the tears.  
  
"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities which distinguish Hufflepuff house." Dumbledore said. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."  
  
I looked at him in shock. I saw Harry through the crowd. He looked terrible. He was pale and distant. He raised his head and stared at Dumbledore. I looked at Dumbledore as well. He wouldn't actually tell them, would he?  
  
"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort." Everyone except for Harry, the teachers and myself, were shocked. Dumbledore asked us to raise our glasses to Harry, after speaking about his bravery. I saw Harry, who would normally go bright red, sit there stony-faced. I wanted to go over to him. I saw him looking at the Slytherins, who didn't stand up. I wanted to hit them. I really did.  
Should I continue? 


	2. Diagon Alley and the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2:  
  
Diagon Alley and the Hogwarts Express  
  
Tell me what you think!!!!!!!!! ********  
August 9th 7.00 p.m.  
  
I tried to write to Harry today but I wasn't able. I didn't have a clue what to say. I mean hello, what am I supposed to say:  
  
Dear Harry. How are you? This is Cho Chang. I know you don't really know me but how did Cedric die. Please put in your own feelings and spill your guts out to me..  
  
Cho  
  
Yeah, that wouldn't be stupid!  
  
I've been having more nightmares. These one are of Voldemort killing everyone. It's so horrible. OH MY GOD!!! I just looked in the mirror. Oh god, I look like shit! My hair is all knotty and dirty and my face is all pale. I look like I haven't eaten. Wait, I haven't! I'm hungry. I want a sandwich. I know, weird, but I'm a pretty weird person altogether.  
  
August 20th 4.00 p.m.  
  
We're going to Diagon Alley next week. I don't want to go. Suddenly I'm feeling all depressed. Oh great, now I'm crying. It's just that Dad said that he'll bring me into Quality Quidditch Supplies and get me a new broom. It's not like I want a Firebolt or anything, it's just that Cedric was always going on about Quidditch. I guess I'll be the second best Seeker this year, now that Cedric is gone. I mean, Malfoy sucks. Harry is unbelievable on a broomstick. He's born for Quidditch. I think the Gryffindor team will win this year. Wood may be gone but Fred and George are still on the team. Angelina, Katie and Alicia are brilliant handling the Quaffle and like I said, Harry was born to be a Seeker. Look at me, here I am rambling on about Quidditch.  
  
August 26th 11.00 p.m.  
  
We're going tomorrow!  
  
August 27th 5.00 p.m.  
  
We're staying in the Leaky Cauldron until September first. I hate it here! I don't hate the place, I hate the way my parents are acting like I have a severe mental problem and I'll break if I'm left out of their care for over two seconds.  
  
I saw my "friends". They ignored me at first. I thought they hadn't seen me and went over to them. They were all, "We didn't want to write until we were sure you were okay." I freaked out. I told them that the only way I would be okay was if my friends were there for me. We had a massive fight right there in Flourish and Blotts and Melanie told me I was a self-centred bitch. I couldn't believe it. I told her to f-off. She did, along with her new followers. I couldn't believe it! We were all best friends before and now she's there treating them like dogs and she's blaming ME! The only problem now is that I'm friendless. I think I'm gonna cry again.  
  
August 30th 3.00  
  
I'm writing this in Florean Fortescue's Ice- Cream Parlour. I'm alone. I'm bored. I've got all my school supplies. I rejected Dad's offer of a new broomstick, not because I didn't want one, but because he was trying to buy me. I got a new owl instead. He's a tawny owl. He's mostly for company- I haven't exactly been a bustling Post Office recently.  
  
August 31st Midnight  
  
I can't sleep. I don't know if I'm excited or not. I'd rather stay in my room forever. Mum and Dad won't let me. I'm scared that everyone will look at me the way they look at Harry. At the end of last year, nobody went near me. I'm guessing this year will be the same. Now I've gotten this book all wet from crying. I wish I could stop but I can't. I'll write tomorrow.  
  
September 1st 9.00  
  
I'm all packed. We're leaving in a half hour. I'm scared. I've been saying goodbye to all my family. I'll miss them.  
  
September 1st 12.00  
  
This is soo horrible. mum and dad made a big scene on platform 9 ¾. Everyone was looking and I wanted the ground to swallow me up. I found an empty compartment but it didn't stay that way for long. Fred and George needed somewhere. I let them stay in my compartment. They were really sweet.  
  
My God!  
  
Did I just say that?!  
  
It's true though. They were really sympathetic. Then they cracked some jokes and gave me a bag of their newest 'designs'. They went to visit Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They asked me if I wanted to come but I said no. I don't want to tag along. I'm fine by myself. They exchanged this weird twin look and then left. We'll be there in about an hour. I wanna go home.  
  
******  
  
Well? Sorry it took so long and it's so short. I've been so busy. 


End file.
